bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arakami Troupe
(Loosely) Shambhala (Main) | leader(s) = Seijūrō Arakami | senior member(s) = Kaede Hanasako Fucanglong Ryōma Yatsunishi Danzo Murajinka Lihua Chen Ulysses Nightwalker Gōken Jugōmatsu Sakurame Imadabashi Zaishōmon Tachibana Bianca Olivier | other members = Myōdataro (Pet) Senzui Asahiya (Spy, Informant, Teacher) | affiliation = Senjukuha (Loosely) | purpose = The eradication of all malignant entities threatening both the Reikai and Human World. | tblColour = #A9A9A9 | textColour = #B22222 }} The Arakami Troupe (荒神社, Arakamija) is a small unofficial group of mercenaries led by Seijūrō Arakami, acting as its titular leader. After gaining much fame throughout the physical and spiritual realms alike, they become one of the most hired mercenary organizations — taking on tasks that affect the power balance of many governmental bodies, and at times, the realms themselves. History The group formation started with the meeting between Seijūrō Arakami and Lihua Chen at the height of the former's fame as the "Banshōgiri Kaitōyasha" (万障斬り灰刀夜叉, lit. "Creation-Slaying Ashen Blade Yaksha"); through a series of circumstances that would lead to Seijūrō rescuing her from those that pursued her relentlessly for unknown avaricious and malicious purposes, Lihua agreed to be his personal assistant on the grounds that he continue to protect her while telling him the reason why she's constantly hunted down. Thus, the two continue to travel all over the world with Lihua helping her bodyguard fulfill his mission quotas. Eventually, the two would run into Seijūrō's old high school classmate, Sakurame Imadabashi — who recently awoken her powers as a Psysis; catching up and deciding it would be in her best interest follow Seijūrō to further explore her newfound abilities and experience the supernatural while preventing him from doing something that he will come to regret later as an old friend, she become the second member to join his little ragtag group of spiritually-aware misfits. This trend continued as they traversed between the physical and spiritual realms, completing various tasks and having chance encounters with individuals that would later become their comrades; with Ryōma, Danzo, and Zaishōmon, it was through combat of which he was the victor — thus earning both their respect and loyalty. In the case of Kaede and Gōken, it's because, like Lihua, both of them have something of value, thus were pursued as a result and in need of some sort of protection. Ulysses is a mysterious case to which even Seijūrō, as intuitive and stoic as he was, couldn't begin to fathom, but kept him around nonetheless because of his background and his dealings with the underworld; with Bianca, he felt a connection of sorts due to him knowing what it's like to be an outcast and an orphan, thus decided to give her a new place to call home. According to Sakurame, Fucanglong was the last to be recruited, having the strong desire to meet with Seijūrō and learning of his purpose; he offered his domain as a personal safe haven — which was in the silver-haired boy's interest for multiple reasons, in exchange for his membership into the fold, making the Dragon the last official member. Their combined powers earned the attention of multiple groups and entities, one of which included the infamous Coven. Overview While the group's formation was unintentional, every member wishes to assist in Seijūrō's plan in some way either out of respect, admiration, or simply agreeing with his views, sharpening their own skills in the process as to get their de-facto leader's recognition (though this is unnecessary, as he already respects them, thus the reason he lets them follow him) and not be a burden in the important battles to come. Each person plays a specific role that makes the entire team function properly throughout missions and in their travels, thus the epmhasis of teamwork and camaraderie in all given instances. The missions given to them are nothing one should scoff at, as all are clearly dangerous and usually involves entering battfields and war zones — acting as a third party to end conflicts or counteract certain groups of interest, or assassination of individuals prove to be too dangerous to live for a multitude of reasons. While successful on all assignments handed to them and earning the praise and support of those they've helped, they will reject missions that require the elimination of elements consider to be beneficial to the world's balance or if the target is simply too powerful; they also refuse to accept missions if the pay-grade doesn't meet the danger threat or if there's too little information to go on. Regardless, they're considered to be the best in the mercenary world — unmatched by any other, past and present. Members Nicknames and Epithets It's a well-known fact that each member of the group refers to one another by some sort of nickname to emphasize familiarity while solidifying their long-term friendships; though the scheme is more antagonistic, it's also seen as a form of endearment — acting as proof of their bonds in lieu of their individual traits. As a whole, their widespread fame earned each of them one or more epithets that either relate to their capabilities or the rumors surrounding them — be it true or merely fiction. Regardless, it's said that each has a profound meaning that solidifies their standings as powerful individuals. Equipment Affiliations *'Senjukuha' — The Dojo to which Seijūrō belongs as a practitioner of the Shōin Shiranui Style, its Head Instructor doubles as his biological father, the infamous Shiroyasha and Legendary Hakuda Grandmaster of Soul Society. Commonly accepts requests from them, free of charge. Behind the Scenes Originally, Seijūrō would be a lone wolf character — using his power and ingenuity to cover the lack of comrades backing him in fights, thus serving as a third-party member in the site's Fanon Canon project. This proved to be very erroneous on the author's part after he reviewed some of the RPs and characters involved in the series, alerting him to the need of various characters involved should his main one were to ever stand out. As he continued to edit Seijūrō's page, he got more ideas of who can be included in his inner circle — using various anime, manga, manhwa and light novels as references for their personalities, abilities, and backgrounds. It started out as simply three, but later increased to ten individuals in total, Seijūrō included. In his mind, this would work well in many aspects as each one can be explored through their leader individually while helping to develop his character bit-by-bit. It's later taken out in the second iteration of the Fanon Canon because all of them are of a higher level than what's needed. In a sense, this page can be seen as a reflection of the Team Kuramoto page owned by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou, as it helps outline how it can be properly formatted and explained overall, something the author admits he was stuck with upon its conception. According to the author, their theme song is Let's Just Live by Casey Lee Williams, as it describes their lives as mercenaries while trying to their live their lives to the fullest, despite being different from everyone else in their own way. Category:Organizations Category:Teams